A Trip to the Mall
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne is in desperate need of a dress for a big date, she asks Niles for a ride to the mall. In the end, she gets far more than a new outfit. One-shot. Written as an early birthday gift for Melinda (melinda08). Rating is for slight language.


**Author's Note: **I'm dedicating this story to Melinda (**melinda08**) as an early birthday present and to thank her for her constant support of my stories. Hope you enjoy, and hope to see more from you! :)

"Oh, Dr. Crane, am I glad to see you!" Daphne said as she answered the door. The relief she felt was nearly overwhelming.

"Really?" Niles asked. He couldn't remember the last time anyone was glad to see him.

"Yes. Me car's in the shop. I've got a date for this evening with a very handsome man I met at the café yesterday. I've been looking in me closet, trying to decide what to wear, but nothing's right. I need to buy meself a new dress. I'd hate for me date to be disappointed when I show up!"

"I can't imagine any man being disappointed in you, Daphne," Niles replied.

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. But, just the same, I'd like to make a good impression. Me luck with men hasn't been very good lately. So, do you think you could give me a ride down to the mall?"

"Yes," Niles replied without hesitation. He knew it was crazy, giving up his afternoon to help her pick an outfit for a date with some other man. But it was also a chance to spend time with her. How could he ever pass that up?

"Wonderful! Just let me get me coat, and we'll be off!"

Niles nodded at her, and she went to the coat rack. A moment later, she was back. "Let's go, Dr. Crane."

The next thing Niles knew, they'd pulled into a parking space at the mall. "Do you mind coming in with me?"

Niles looked at her in surprise. He didn't mind at all, but the prospect of watching her try on clothes made him nervous. "Um..."

Daphne smiled. "I know it's a bit silly, but I need someone to tell me what looks good. I usually go with one of me girlfriends, but they're busy, so I really could use your help."

It took a moment for Niles to realize that she was actually asking for his help. Once again, he could not say no. "All right, then," he replied, opening his car door.

Grinning, Daphne also exited the car. They entered the mall, and Daphne went straight to her favorite clothing store. Niles could barely keep up as she walked.

When they entered the store, they were immediately greeted by a saleswoman. It was obvious this woman had waited on Daphne before. "Well, what can I do for you today, Daphne?"

Daphne smiled. "I've got a date tonight, and I need something to wear."

"Then let's go and see what we've got!" At that moment, the saleswoman seemed to have noticed Niles standing there. "Oh, is this the lucky gentleman?"

Before Daphne could correct her, she was being whisked off to try on outfits. One of the other workers gave Niles a place to sit while he waited for Daphne to return. All Niles could do was sit there awkwardly, not knowing where to look. He'd never been in a place like this before. Maris had never wanted him with her while she shopped. This place was so far outside his comfort zone, it might as well have been another planet.

After what felt like an eternity, Niles noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked closer, and realized it must be a vision. For Daphne came toward him, wearing a simple black dress. It might have looked ordinary on one of the store's mannequins, but it seemed to have been made specifically for Daphne. The sight took his breath away. Niles stood, barely able to believe his eyes.

"Well, Dr. Crane, do you like it?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Yes...," Niles breathed. "Very much."

Daphne blushed. "Thank you." She turned back to the store employee. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful choice. Let's get you back into your clothes so I can ring this up."

Feeling disappointed, Niles watched as the two of them walked away. He'd never thought it was possible for Daphne to look more beautiful than she already was, but now she'd proved him wrong. Fortunately, the process of getting Daphne back into her regular clothes took far less time than that of choosing the dress. She returned a moment later. "I'm all ready to go, Dr. Crane." Daphne held up a garment bag, obviously containing the dress she'd chosen.

Niles nodded, and the two of them walked back out of the mall. "I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you, Dr. Crane."

Her words made Niles blush. "It wasn't bad. Your dress is lovely. I'm sure your date will be very pleased."

"I hope you're right," Daphne replied. They rode the rest of the way back to Elliot Bay Towers in comfortable silence. When they arrived, Niles dutifully walked her back up to his brother's apartment. "Thank you again, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful friend." She kissed his cheek, which nearly caused Niles to lose his balance there in the hallway. "Would you like to come in for a bit?"

Still reeling from the sensation of her lips on his cheek, Niles could only nod. Daphne unlocked the door, and they both entered the apartment. "Can I get you anything?"

Niles shook his head in response to her question as he took a seat on the sofa. Just then, Daphne caught sight of the phone. A red light blinked insistently. "Oh, there's a message on your brother's machine." He'd been waiting for a call from his agent, Bebe Glaser, and had given Daphne instructions to call his cellphone the minute Bebe returned his call. Daphne pressed the button to play back the message.

The voice which filled the apartment wasn't Frasier's ruthless agent. No, it was the familiar voice of the man Daphne had shared coffee with just yesterday. "Hi, uh, Daphne, this is Robert. Something's come up, and I'm afraid I've got to work tonight. I guess I'll have to cancel our date. If you're still interested, give me a call back, and maybe we can reschedule."

"Not a bloody chance in hell!" Daphne yelled at the machine. "How do you like that? I bet he found some other girl that he'd rather go out with. And after I spent nearly half me salary on this dress. That's it, I've given up on men. You're all a waste of time!"

Niles was shocked by her angry words. This was not the Daphne he was used to, the one who always knew just what to say when he was having a difficult day. "Um, Daphne, may I say something on behalf of my gender?"

Daphne felt a bit of her anger leave her. "I'm sorry, I know that was a bit harsh. But it seems like, no matter what I do, me love life just never works out. I'm always getting stood up, or told, 'no, thank you.' It's just so tiresome."

Feeling somewhat bold, Niles got up and walked toward her. "Daphne, I know you're disappointed. You certainly have a right to be. But, take it from me, this Robert fellow is no example of a real man. No true gentleman breaks a date with a woman that way. It would be a crime to let a dress such as the one I saw earlier go to waste. So...would you be willing to have dinner with me tonight instead?"

"What?" Daphne couldn't believe her ears. "Are you asking me on a date, Dr. Crane?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, it appears so. I would be truly honored to take you to dinner tonight."

Daphne had never been asked out like this before. His manners were like something from another time, one in which women weren't treated as objects. Dr. Crane had always been very polite, but this was something else entirely. It seemed crazy, and Daphne was nearly tempted to ask if this was some sort of pity thing. Was he feeling sorry for her because she'd been stood up? But as she stared into his eyes, Daphne knew that wasn't what this was. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very much so. I know this sounds strange, but I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time. I've just never had the chance. I'm not asking for any commitment. It doesn't even have to be anything more than dinner with a good friend if you want. But, please, just give me a chance to show you that not all men are like this."

Not only had Dr. Crane just asked her out, but he'd also confessed to having real feelings for her. It was almost too much to take in at once. But her earlier frustration with the opposite sex was gone. In its place was a sense of possibility. Like maybe there was hope for a happy ending after all. It wasn't much, just a tiny flicker. But that spark was much more than Daphne had seen in months. "All right, _Niles_, you've got yourself a date."

Though he hadn't bought a single thing today, Niles thought this might have been the most successful trip to a mall he'd ever taken.

**The End**


End file.
